Marco Polo
by LohtaiM
Summary: Jean is back from a recon mission and comes home to find a very sleepy but willing Marco. One-Shot, silly PWP.


**I started shipping this today, like literally today, and I just had to do it.**

**This has probably, most definitely been done, but wow, look at me care. *confetti***

**Enjoy this short, short thing. Just go with it and you'll have fun**

Jean has been out with his squad for over a month now, and there has been little news from the front line. Often, no news is good news, but Marco worries, nonetheless.

Actually, 'worry' is an understatement. Marco has been panicked.

His eye has been acting up again, and bleeding more than normal, so he has been sitting in the hospital for the past couple of days. The nurses are kind, and the doctors promise the bleeding is normal and will stop soon, but that hardly matters to Marco knowing that Jean is outside the wall.

He sits waiting and waiting for not only his eye to feel better, but for any news on the squad's return.

The best/worst place to be when a survey trip is due back is at the hospital. If beds are needed, the doctors will be the first to know. So yes, they will know when they are due back, but on the other hand, they need beds because there are injuries. Sure enough, as night falls on the third day of his stay, the nurses are sharing whispers with Marco that Jean's squad is due back. Ecstatic, Marco begs to be cleared by a doctor as soon as possible, so that he may check himself out.

He leaves the hospital with fresh bandages, and under heavy sedation, at Marco's request. He would rather have the news tomorrow than stay up all night worrying today.

When he gets home, the drugs are kicking in fast, and he stumbles upstairs and into bed, out cold.

Jean arrives home late that night. The recon mission was largely uneventful, and for the first time in a very long time, there were no deaths in the squad. True, it was a very straightforward mission, but the threat of a Titan attack is always present. Marco knew it was going to be a quick and easy mission, but that does nothing to stop the nerves.

Jean tiptoes his way through the rooms, and up the stairs, tossing his cloak and jacket onto the kitchen table. He leaves his boots at the bottom of the stairs, and begins to creep up, as slowly as possible.

The second floor is pitched black, meaning Marco is absolutely asleep. Jean smiles and continues into their room. He stalks over to Marco's side of the bed, and slowly removes his leathers from his harness and grips one leg in each hand. In a single, fluid motion, Jean jumps up, and straddles Marco's waist.

Startled by the added weight on top of his body, Marco bolts straight up out of bed, and begins to thrash when he finds himself held to the bed. Jean shushes Marco and reaches for his hands, to push them back onto the headboard. Still mostly asleep, Marco continues to writhe. Jean presses a kiss to his lips, and waits for Marco to realize what's going on.

It takes a few moments for Marco to stop moving, but Jean holds him there anyway, but then Marco begins to kiss back. In the still darkened room, Marco's eyes burst open, and he breaks away from Jean's hands to grab the other man into a tight hug.

Before returning the gesture, Jean tosses the leathers to the ground, knowing that tonight would not be a good night for them.

_I wonder if the Captain knows about how else we use the harnesses?_

Jean smiles at himself, and crushes Marco in a large hug.

Marco stops giddily laughing just long enough to press his face into Jean's. Their kiss intensifies into something so sloppy and careless that Jean absolutely loves, and begins to unbutton the front of Marco's thin shirt.

Marco tries to do the same to Jean, but he finds his hands are too heavy to lift the heavy buttons. If Jean hadn't just returned, he would have been too exhausted to continue.

Sensing this, Jean stops Marco just long enough to light a candle. In the dim light of their bedroom, Jean sees a the fresh bandage on Marco's eye. He carefully touches the edge of it, but Marco brushes his hand away.

"Tomorrow," Marco urges. His normal eye is getting droopy from the light, and he is worried he is going to fall asleep at any second. He brushes his hand against Jean's chest to silently demand he remove his shirt. In one swift motion, Jean lifts his shirt from behind his head, and tosses it to the ground. Jean shoves Marco onto the bed and starts running his hands over his bare chest.

Marco thinks his head to too heavy to lift for a kiss, but his pathetic attempt to reach Jean's mouth is left with a smirk and a happy obligation. Jean knows Marco is absolutely exhausted, and he must be sedated from the hospital. Where else would he have gotten the bandages? This is hardly a rare occurrence.

Jean presses his hands to Marco's hips, carefully tracing his protruding hip bones, and moving his hands center, he is pleased to see just how responsive Marco is already.

"It's only been a month, Marco," Jean coos. Marco smiles, lifting his head up deeper into the pillows. Marco lazily reaches into his pants to release himself, and Jean smiles, who quickly disposes of his loose pants. Placing both hands on Marco's lower stomach, Jean runs his tongue from base to tip and back again, before lifting his head to catch Marco smiling like a maniac with his one eye closed.

"Kee-keep going, Jean," Marco is fading fast. Whatever he got at the hospital was strong, probably intentional.

Jean straddles Marco's left leg, and begins to rub as he continues to take Marco in his mouth. Needing more, Jean unties his pants and kicks them to the floor with no care. Jean continues, savoring the closeness. It's been so long since they've slept together that Jean needs to stop rubbing up to Marco so he can focus at the task at hand.

His mouth moves faster, flicking his tongue over Marco's head. Sweat begins to bead on Marco's stomach, and Jean knows he is close. Before Marco lets Jean finish him, he places a hand to his head to stop him.

"If I don't do you first, I'm going to roll over and fall asleep," Marco is slurring so much, Jean believes him, and in one fluid movement, he flips the both of them over.

With Jean on his back, Marco positions himself in-between the shorter man's thighs. Marco haphazardly spits into his hand before beginning one of his sloppy

Jean loves how chaotic a lover Marco is. It drives him so far up the wall; Jean knows he isn't going to last long. Marco knows that he himself isn't going to last long. He is getting sleepier by the second, no matter how happy he is to be with Jean.

Marco's hand moves up and down Jean's length, but when Jean demands more, he is quick to reposition. He replaces his hands with his mouth and firmly grips Jean's upper thighs, just under his pelvis. Marco's head begins to bob, and the more Jean begs, the faster he goes, and the tighter he grips Jean's firm thighs.

Jean's breathiness is riveting to watch. With a heaving chest and two fists full of bedsheets, Jean begins to purr Marco's name.

Though by the second, Marco is losing steam. Hoping to wake himself up, he takes a moment to hook his leg over Jean's, and begins to ride him. Marco removes his mouth from Jean to press harder into him. Jean reaches down to ruffle Marco's hair as he rests his forehead in the valley between Jean's erection and his hipbone. Pressing even harder, Marco moves his own hand to press onto the exposed side of his swollen dick, moving faster and faster until his breath hitches and Jean feels a trail of warm come drip down his thigh.

Jean lays back smiling, absentmindedly rubbing himself while Marco recovers. Marco's head flops back as he sits up to catch his breath. He looks drained. Jean sits up, and reaches for his shoulder.

"You need to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm fine," Jean really is. He's happy Marco had his fun, and Jean has more than enough to finish himself.

Marco waves him off and flops forward back on to Jean.

"No, no. Must, finish."

Marco can barely hold himself up, so he is draped over Jean's naked body. Marco's sweat is falling on to his legs, and his sloppy tongue is even better than before.

Before he knows it, Jean is just as close as he as was five minutes ago, but no there's no going back.

"M—Marco, Marco, Marco," He begins to softly chant his name, until he feels the tightness dissolve throughout his abdomen and down his legs, as he comes right in Marco's mouth.

Too tired to care, Marco swallows, and crawls up next to Jean in bed. Not even bothering to pull up the covers, he flops down and closes his eyes for the last time that evening.

"_Polo,"_ He whispers, drawing out the silly response as long as he could.

Marco is out like a light, leaving Jean wide-awake, and wide-eyed with confusion.

Laying back in bad, covered in fluids, Jean smiles, and looks over at his sleeping boyfriend. They're together again. This is what he missed.

He is so glad to have it now.

**Yooo, I'm not going for accuracy here, so just take what little smut there is and run with it.**

**Also, I may or may not have caught up with the series yet, by which I mean I'm on episode 18, but I just had to do this. So I'm sorry if any facts are wrong.**


End file.
